


Perfect Dance Partner

by Scarlet_Claws



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Dancing, Implied Relationships, Other, The Knight is called Ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Claws/pseuds/Scarlet_Claws
Summary: Ghost wants to dance with Grimm. Grimm only dances with bugs his size.
Relationships: Grimm/The Knight (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 214





	Perfect Dance Partner

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea in which timeline this takes place. Please just take this at face value: silly, mindless fun. My friend suggested this to me and I just had to write it. 
> 
> Spoilers for Godmaster ending? Are we still giving warnings for spoilers for Godmaster? Anyhow, if you don’t know how Godmaster ends, you might be very confused by this.

It was a slow day at the troupe’s tent. Some of the Grimmkin were repeating a choreography. Brumm was drawing lazy notes from his instrument in a corner. Grimm was counting the benefit of the last presentation and trying to establish a budget, being the responsible bat that he was.

He was also trying his best not to think about Ghost any more than he had up to that point. Ever since they had come back to Dirtmouth, the little knight had been strangely absent. Grimm had brushed it off, telling himself that it didn’t really matter... but secretly he knew it upset him a little more than it should have. One didn’t give away their future self for safekeeping to someone, then remain cared for and protected by that same someone for years without growing attached... even if sometimes Grimm questioned how deeply this attachment went.

And then he brushed it off quickly. Some questions were best left unanswered.

That was, until Ghost came strolling with a purpose behind their step. Their small shoulders were squared back, their eyes fixed upon the Troup Master. Grimm paused, his stencil pressed against his lips.

But the most surprising was yet to come. Brumm jumped to his feet, and the Grimmkin stopped what they were doing as well. By the time Ghost was standing in front of Grimm’s desk, they had all grabbed an instrument and were standing at the ready.

Was this some sort of plan he was unaware of?

Slowly, he placed his stencil next to his claw tablet, stood up and pushed his chair back against the table, his smouldering eyes never leaving the small silhouette of the Knight next to him.

“Well, well...” he said. “What a grand entrance. What is the meaning of this?”

Ghost bowed deeply then presented their hand. The orchestra tensed in this specific way he knew they did before playing a song.

“Are you inviting me to a dance, now?” Grimm asked.

Ghost nodded.

“Why, how sweet of you. Alas, I’m afraid you are a little too short for that. But I would love to spend some time with you instead.”

Ghost, instead of being deterred by the rejection, changed their approach instead. They lowered their head and showed a spot between their horns.

“You want a kiss?” Grimm laughed. This was adorable. “Well, I suppose that’s the least I can do.”

He leaned forward and placed a kiss right where he was shown. He thought that this would be the end of it.

Luckily for him, he was wrong.

Grimm jerked back when Ghost started _growing_. Their limbs lengthened, their darkness expanded and became somewhat darker, and a second pair of arms grew under the first one. But the moment where Grimm felt his heart stop was when Ghost reached up and took out their mask, revealing eight white eyes that pierced right through him and a majestic crown of antlers.

Grimm looked up into those eyes and felt his heart beating so hard in his chest that he was sure the other could hear it. Who wouldn’t be affected by such a sight? He still wasn’t quite sure what had just happened, but it was a little too late to hide how much it pleased him. There was a huge grin on his face.

“Oh my... I don’t really know what to say. That’s quite a surprise.”

Ghost, without missing a beat, bowed and presented their hand again. Grimm chuckled when he realized that this had been their plan all along – and that he had unknowingly enabled it all.

“Why, I can’t really say that you are too short for a dance, can’t I?”

Ghost, mischievously, shook his head.

“And it would be particularly petty of me to refuse after you’ve gone through all the trouble of growing up for me. All right then, I shall accept this invitation, just this once.”

Grimm placed his hand in the other’s large palm. His heart fluttered when Ghost leaned in and slowly kissed its knuckles. Had they always been so good at this, or had Grimm just never noticed?

When Ghost placed his others hands on his hips and pulled him closer, Brumm played the first few notes of a song on his accordion. That confirmed to Grimm that his own troupe had been in on the surprise and had decided to tell him nothing about it. He wondered if he should be upset about that. He quickly forgot the question when Ghost spun him around, bringing Grimm’s attention back to them – as it should be.

“I say, I had no idea that you knew how to dance at all,” Grimm said. “But I suppose you wouldn’t have announced this little transformation in the way you did if you didn’t know how to. That begs the question of what happened to you, but I’m sure that you already have a piece of parchment somewhere explaining the whole story.”

Ghost placed a finger on his mouth.

“Surely you don’t expect me to just accept something like this with no questions asked? Why, when I see how much you’ve changed, I might even wonder if you are really the Ghost that I know. Are you?”

The other nodded, before stroking the side of Grimm’s face. The gesture was... unexpectedly caring. Almost loving. In a rare moment of shyness, Grimm cast his eyes down as he felt the heat rise to his cheeks. In front of his Troupe too!

“I do want to let you know,” Grimm said in a low voice, hopefully only heard by his dance partner, “that I appreciate you regardless of your height. Even if being able to dance with you properly is quite nice.”

Ghost kissed his forehead. Grimm hoped very much that it was their way to say that they appreciated him too. That their appreciation was a bit more than mere appreciation. That maybe Grimm could hope for a little more than what they had.

Maybe.

Maybe he would work the courage to ask about it sometime, but today wasn’t the day. For now, he was happy with closing his eyes and resting his head on Ghost’s chest. The music kept playing for their dance. For a moment, everything was perfect.


End file.
